This invention relates to the field of floor covering implements, more particularly to a dual purpose, pneumatically operated device for applying a taut and uniform floor covering, such as wood slats and carpeting.
The present invention is directed to a multi purpose device for laying a floor covering, such as wood slats and carpeting. In each case it is important to ensure a taut and uniform covering to enhance the appearance of the floor covering. Wood slats, such as interfitting, tongue and groove hard wood slats may be particularly difficult to lay as such slats may tend to be bowed from end to end. Floorboards provided with tongue and groove edges, or like mating edges, can be used to assemble a durable, high quality floor in a convenient and relatively simple manner. Tongue and groove floorboards generally fit together to form a joint in which a projecting rib on the edge of one board fits into the groove on the edge of another board. This type of interlocking joint aids in aligning the floorboards during assembly and also produces a strong, reliable union between the boards.
The floorboards may be assembled by gluing the floorboards together at the tongue and groove joint and/or by the use of a nailing gun to drive fasteners into the joint to the underlying floor substrate, typically plywood sheets. However, whatever the method of securing the floorboards, it is critical to ensure a straight alignment of the wood slats. Not only for the beauty of the newly laid floor covering, it is necessary to provide a tight seal at the joints to minimize damage to the floorboards from leaks, spillage and moisture.
In the early methods of laying such floorboards, technicians used a tapping block and hammer to ensure the alignment of wood slats. However, this often resulted in damage to the joints. As a result, the prior art developed different systems, such as gripping devices, to avoid the damage. Certain of such prior art devices are described and illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,836, to Gunn, teaches an apparatus for compressing floor boards where the apparatus comprises a first plate including a first edge gripping device for gripping an edge of a first floor board, and a compression biasing device such as a coil spring or bungee cord mounted on the first plate. A second plate includes a second edge gripping device for gripping an edge of a second floor board, and a strap clamp. A compression strap is joined at its proximal end with the biasing device and extends, in parallel juxta position to the first and second floor boards, for terminating, and removably engaging the strap clamp, such that the biasing device causes the first and second plates to draw the first and second floor boards, as well as any intermediate boards, into compression.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,705, to Sutton, relates to a floor installation clamp comprising a clamp used for joining floorboards. The clamp includes a tension member with a first end and a second end. The tension member is connectable to opposing counterstays. One or both counterstays of the clamp may comprise suction devices removably attachable floorboard surfaces. Alternatively, the opposing counterstay may comprise an end piece that is removably attachable to a floorboard edge.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,221, to Muhlebach et al., discloses a multi-part gripping device for pressing together flooring elements, such as laminates and finished parquet, in side-by-side relationship. The device includes two rod parts that are axially and telescopically connected, one of said rod parts including a pressure jaw at an end having parallel shoulders that extend toward the other rod part, the shoulders being at a different spacing from the associated rod part for abutting a base portion of a flooring element over which the gripping device is positioned. A longitudinally adjustable lead screw is pivotally connected between the two rod parts for moving the two rod parts together, such that a connecting pressure is applied to a flooring element being interconnectably positioned adjacent one or more previously positioned flooring elements.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,449, to Lauri, describes a slat straightening tool that includes a manually operated cylinder having a pair of reversely threaded rods within the cylinder, where the cylinder contains a series of openings for receiving a removably inserted lever to turn the cylinder and either axially extend or retract the pressure applying rods.
The foregoing prior art systems offer some assistance in securing wood slats over a subfloor, but none offer the versatility of the present invention in providing a pneumatic device that can be used for both laying and straightening wood slats, such as hard wood slats, and carpeting, where a taut and uniform floor covering is critical to an aesthetically pleasing floor covering. The dual functioning device hereof will become more apparent in the description which follows, especially when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention teaches a dual functioning device for laying a taut and uniform floor covering, particularly wood slats and carpeting. The device, as later described, can be used without modification for either wood slats or carpeting by merely reversely orienting the device. In either case, the device comprises a housing mounting a pneumatic cylinder that provides the axial driving force in straightening a bowed wood slat, or in stretching and maintaing taut a carpeting section. A first end of the housing includes a pivotal gripping member mounting for removably contacting a subfloor, or for digging into the carpeting knap to stretch the carpeting. The opposite end of the housing mounts a T-shaped plate, at the end of the axially movable piston rod, for applying pressure to a bowed slat or restraining member, such as a wall or 2xc3x974 boards between the device and a fixed wall.
Accordingly, a feature of the invention is a dual functioning device for laying a floor covering, such as wood slats and carpeting.
Another feature hereof is the provision of the use of a pneumatic cylinder for applying pressure in the starightening of a bowed wood slat, or in stretching and maintaining taut a carpeting section.
Still a further feature of the invention lies in the use of a pivotal gripping member for moving between operative and inoperative positions.
These and other features of the invention will become more apparent in the further description which follows, especially when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.